leo and hermione: part 1
by charlenerennie7
Summary: Hermione and leo: part 1.


"Hi, Hermione." Said Harry.

"Hi, Harry. I'm going to leave Hogwarts to go and live some where else where." She said.

"Why are are you leaving? Wait, don't anwser that." He said.

"Well, i see soon. If i can. But if i do move, i probably not be coming back. And i would see you again. But i am guessing you want me to go home. But i will miss you Harry."

"I will miss you to Hermione. But it's best if you go home and start packing."

"I know. Bye Harry. I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too, Hermione."

* * *

The next day Hermione got on a plane to where she was going. The plane landed and someone was waiting on her. To come off the plane.

"Hi. You must be Hermione Granger. Am i correct?" Someone asked.

"Yes, you are correct."

"Well, you'll be meeting the Halliwell family."

"So am i staying with the Halliwell family?"

"Of course you are staying with the Halliwells. They've been waiting on you coming. And a little birdy told me. You moved away from Hogwarts. Because you moved here without telling anyone."

"I did tell someone. And it was Harry Potter."

"Well, that's splendid."

"Is this the Halliwell house?"

"Yes, it is the Halliwell house."

* * *

"Hi, I am Piper. Chris's wife."

"Hi, Piper. I am Hermione."

"Hi, Hermione. I am Prue."

"Hi, Hermione. I am Phoebe. And this is Cole."

"Hi, Cole."

"Hi, Hermione."

* * *

"Well, I guess i should be getting un-packed."

"Can i help you Hermione?"

"Sure."

"I didn't give you my name, Hermione."

"What's your name?"

"My name is Leo."

"That's a nice name, Leo."

"Thank you and so is Hermione."

"Your welcome. And thank you, Leo."

"Hermione, have you had any boyfriends?"

"No. Why?"

"Because when you came here. I never fell in love with someone so beautiful."

"Is that why you like me and love me, Leo?"

"Yes, it is."

"I'm not gonna lie and pretend. But when i came here. I fell in love with you, Leo."

"So why did you come here?"

"Because Lord Voldemort wants to kill Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and even me personally."

"That's bad. He can't do that you and your friends. But what is important that your safe and sound."

"I know."

"Well, we better get to bed now. But before we go to bed. Can i ask you something, Hermione?"

"Yes, you can, Leo."

"The halliwells are witches and my guess is. Are you a witch?"

"Yes, i am a witch. But i've been learning magic since i was at school. But i don't miss it there. I am much better here. And i got someone to love. Which is you, Leo."

"Come on, let's get some sleep."

"Okay, Leo."

* * *

The next day Hermione woke up with a slight headache.

"Hermione, are you okay?"

"I don't know. I am a bit dizzy."

"You need to get some rest, Hermione. I am staying with you. So that i can keep an eye on you, Hermione."

"Thank you, Leo."

"Your welcome, Hermione. You need to rest Hermione."

"I love you, Leo."

"I love you too, Hermione."

"I see you when you get up, Hermione."

"I see you soon Piper, Prue and Phoebe."

"Get some rest."

"Okay."

* * *

She woke up and felt a little sick. And throwed up in the toilet. And she felt better afterwards. But she went back to sleep.

"Aww, look at her. We can't wake her up."

"I know we can't, Chris. But we need to get rid of Lord Voldemort. Because he is after Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione. I am worried. What if it's true what Phoebe said."

"It might happen."

"What might happen?"

"Hi, Leo. Do you have any idea if Hermione might be pregnant?"

"No, but let her rest. She needs it and i am a Whitelighter."

"I know you are, Leo."

* * *

Hermione woke up with Leo laying by her side.

"Hi, Leo."

"Hi, Hermione. I had a very busy day. And Piper thinks your pregnant. And are you pregnant?"

"No, i am not pregnant to be honest."

"Well, that proves my point. And thank you for being honest with me, Hermione."

"Your welcome, Leo."

"I love you, Hermione."

"I love you too, Leo."

"Did you wake up this morning, Hermione?"

"Yes i did. But i threw up."

"I don't blame you for waking up. But i can tell your not feeling very well. Your looking pale. Lie back down and get some rest."

"Okay, i will lay back down."

"I'm gonna make us something to eat. Okay?

"Okay."

"Oh and before i forget. Keep an eye out."

"Why?"

"Because i heard something is coming. And i don't want you getting hurt by Lord Voldemort."

"I know."

"But it's gonna be okay. Because Lord Voldemort is more like demons the ones that Piper, Prue and Phoebe chase after. We are all worried about you, Hermione."

"I know. And i am worried about you Leo and the others."

"Come on now, you need to rest, Hermione."

"I know, I see you later, Leo."


End file.
